


A Typical Day as Adam Rosner, Creator of TribeTwelve

by NeroKrohe



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Other, Please Don't Take This Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroKrohe/pseuds/NeroKrohe
Summary: I don't know why I did this.





	A Typical Day as Adam Rosner, Creator of TribeTwelve

8:06 AM

I wake up, head pounding. I don’t remember drinking much. Nimby is asleep next to me, so I carefully slide out of bed.

 

8:09 AM

There’s an active Nintendo 3DS on my nightstand with a low battery. Now I remember what happened: I played the newest Metroid game until I passed out at around…3?

 

8:10 AM

Coffee and toast for breakfast. Feels like it’ll be a long day. Empty some food into a bowl for Nimby.

 

9AM

Log in to Tumblr. There’s at least 8 pieces of fanart I’ve been tagged in, 19 memes and 12 questions. Thank God coffee makes me more awake for answering big questions. It took 10 minutes to carefully word what happens in the next episode without giving too much away.

An image is saved on my desktop: a white background with lots of clipart to demonstrate what’s to be expected. Not yet, Adam. Now isn’t the time to use that.

 

9:25 AM

Nimby sat on my lap while I brainstorm a scene for the new video. Caffeine got to me and tried to convince me to include Deadhead in a ballerina outfit as the final image. Maybe if there was another “There’s A Monster In My Closet”, sure.

Eventually, I get some progress done planning a scene. Should get the script completely finished and polished by the end of the month.

 

11:19 AM

Stringweaver texted me to meet up at McDonalds for planning the next steps for Scriniarii’s ARG. Sure, I felt productive. Before I left home, I had to respond to some messages and block bots. No, I don’t want to hook up with a computer virus!

…I put that idea at the back of my mind, in case I could use that in the future.

 

11:47 AM

Meet up with String at McDonalds. We both brought our laptops to cover more research and keep an eye on the Discord community.

By the time we knocked out a solid idea for the next node, it was almost 3PM and the table was littered with napkins decorated with scribbles. And some McNuggets boxes.

 

3:02 PM

Driving home when I get a phone call. Put it on speaker, a strangely familiar voice says they have something important of mine. I blow it off and hang up.

 

3:07 PM

I pull up on the driveway and reach for my keys. Then it hits me.

My laptop bag isn’t with me. FUCK.

I call the number back. The voice is eager, and asks to meet me at “the boardwalk”. Ha ha, real fucking original. Before I can hang up, the voice says he thinks the script could use more work. Oh shit, what if he leaks the script? And the ARG?

 

4:28 PM

I pull up at the set of Victor Park, heart pounding. Who was this man, and what were his demands?

 

4:33 PM

The phone rings. He’s at the observation tower.

 

4: 37 PM

A man is at the top, dressed in a black t-shirt. He turns to me, beaming. He’s wearing the laptop bag, strap covering a design of…two green eyes and two violet eyes.

“Welcome, Adam, to a very special interview with Night Mind. I’m Nick Nocturne, and I’ll be your host for this afternoon.”

Shit.

 

4: 41 PM

I got my laptop back. He agreed to give it to me on the condition I make him appear in a future episode of TribeTwelve. It’s not ideal, but at least I have his silence.

 

5:52 PM

Nimby greets me as I step inside my home. I give him much-needed attention and go to grab some water.

 

6: 18 PM

Rikki showed up, asking to hang out for a couple hours. I agree, we get Netflix ready and browse for something to watch. He mentioned that a “dramatic narrator” contacted him asking for my number, claiming he had an important contract to make.

I have to explain what went down at the boardwalk.

 

6:48 PM

String says they’ll come over in ten minutes, decide now would be a good time to sort dinner out. Rikki and I agree on pizza, I order while he puts on a movie called “The Young Offenders”. Never heard of it, but the description sounds interesting.

 

6: 58 PM

String arrives just as we’re watching the movie. Whoever made this has really made Ireland sound crazier. Briefly say we’ll have a new cast member in the upcoming future. Best not to explain what happened.

 

8:23 PM

Playing Smash Bros. Samus, Luigi and Pikachu make for an interesting fight.

 

9:57 PM

String and Rikki head home.

 

10: 17 PM

Nick left a note on my laptop. “Nocturnal.txt”. The message was…pretty weird.

“I can’t believe somebody is reading this whole fanfiction in a poor imitation of my voice.”


End file.
